thefandomnetfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Games
The Hunger Games is a young-adult, dystopian novel written by Suzanne Collins. It was originally published on September 14, 2008. The book is the first in The Hunger Games trilogy, followed by Catching Fire, then Mockingjay''. In the novel, The Hunger Games (event)|the Hunger Games are an annual televised event where the ruthless Capitol randomly selects one boy and one girl, each between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the twelve districts, pitting them against each other in a game of survival where they are forced to fight one another to the death. The victor then wins a new house for themselves and their families in their district, along with food, fame, and wealth. '' Characters *'Katniss Everdeen' — The story's main protagonist, a sarcastic, determined and strong-willed sixteen-year-old. Katniss lives in the coal-mining town of District 12, one of the poorer districts, and lives in the part nicknamed the Seam. She often hunts outside of the District's walls in order to feed her family. Her father was a coal miner who died in a mine accident. When Katniss' sister Primrose is picked from [[The reaping|the Reaping for the Hunger Games, Katniss volunteers to take her place. Her hunting and archery skills are key assets to her in the Hunger Games. She has straight black hair, light gray eyes, olive-colored skin and usually wears her hair in a braid down her back. She is nicknamed Catnip by her best friend, Gale, when they meet for the first time in The woods|the woods hunting. *'Peeta Mellark' — The male tribute from District 12, Peeta is a baker's son and works at the bakery in the Seam, where he decorates the cakes. He has been in love with Katniss since they were five years old, and he once saved her and her family from starving. Peeta is characterized by a likable personality, strategy, and selflessness. He has blond hair and bright blue eyes, unlike the people from the Seam, the poor part of District 12 where Katniss lives, who have black hair. *'Gale Hawthorne' — The best friend of Katniss, she and Gale met when she was only twelve and he was fourteen after both of their fathers died in the same mining explosion. Gale hunts with Katniss in the forest, usually everyday. Katniss mistakenly assumed their relationship was not romantic. *'Cinna' — He is Katniss' stylist, and later becomes a close friend of Katniss. Cinna is clever and supportive. He resides in the Capitol. He makes stunning outfits for her including, the tribute parade costume, the interview dress, and bright yellow homecoming dress. Although Cinna lives in The Capitol he's not flamboyant like the rest of the citizens. *'Portia' — She is Peeta's stylist and works with Cinna to design Katniss and Peeta's outfits. She is a Capitol citizen. *'Rue' — The tribute from District 11. Small and bird-like, she is largely underestimated in the games, but her knowledge of trees and how to hide keeps her alive longer than expected. She also reminds Katniss of Prim. She warns Katniss about the tracker jacker beehive, muttations that were once set out by the Capitol to help destroy the rebellion. Unfortunately, Rue was killed by the boy tribute from District 1, Marvel, who had thrown a spear into her stomach. Katniss sang Rue to sleep, and then death. After Rue closed her eyes and the cannon was fired, Katniss gathered flowers and covered Rue with them, showing the Gamemakers that she was 'more than just a piece in the games'. She also sang a song that she had learned, from her father. Throughout the books, Katniss mentions Rue on numerous accounts. Katniss had a special connection to Rue because she reminded Katniss of her beloved sister Prim. *'Cato' — The brutal District 2 male tribute. Described as a "ruthless killing machine," he is extremely strong and was the most likely choice of a winner. He, Katniss, and Peeta were the last three tributes to face the mutated wolf-like creatures resembling the deceased tributes. Cato had been weakened by the muttations. Katniss and Peeta hid on top of the Cornucopia for one last night in the arena waiting for the cannon signaling Cato's death, but it didn't come. At last, he emerged as a "raw hunk of meat." After hours of moaning and groaning, Katniss decided to end his misery by shooting an arrow into his skull. *'Clove' — The dangerous female tribute from District 2. She is proficient in knife throwing, as she was the one who killed the male tribute from District 9, who had been the first tribute to die in the Games. She was the fifth last person to die and went to the "feast" at the Cornucopia (where she was killed), having Cato guarding her. Clove seemed to have a connection to Cato. After admitting she had some involvement in the killing of Thresh's district partner, Rue, Thresh fractures her skull with a rock "the size of a small loaf of bread." She dies in Cato's arms, as Katniss flees for her life. *'Foxface' — Known by no other name, the red-head from District 5 is wily and elusive. Though she doesn't have brute strength or proficiency in weaponry use, her superior intellect became her vital tool in the Games. She is described as sly and good at Theft|stealing. Foxface was the only tribute who didn't kill any other tribute. Foxface figured out how to steal from the Career's supplies. She's killed by accident by the poisonous berry Nightlock when stealing food from Peeta and Katniss. She placed fourth in the Games overall. *'Thresh' — The huge and dangerous male tribute from District 11 keeps to himself. He disappeared during the first part of the Games. This made him even more dangerous because he was hiding out in a wheat field with adequate shelter and food. He spared Katniss' life because she was friends with Rue. It was implied that he was killed by Cato, but this is unknown. *'Glimmer' — The female tribute from District 1, who was very beautiful, sexy, had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was killed by Katniss' tracker jacker attack, when she foolishly swatted at the muttations in an effort to protect herself. She provided her DNA for making a muttation, her muttation was killed by Katniss when it tried to climb the Cornucopia. *'Marvel' — The male tribute from District 1, who was a part of the Career pack. He was killed an arrow through the neck from Katniss, after he killed Rue by spearing her in the stomach. Katniss doesn't learn his name was Marvel until Catching Fire. *'Haymitch Abernathy' — Katniss and Peeta's mentor. Haymitch is the only currently living survivor of the Games of the two victors from District 12. Dangerous and cunning, Haymitch was mostly drunk, with a glass in one hand and knife in the other. It is discovered that he has a habit of sleeping with a knife in his hand. He promised he would sober up long enough to provide advice for Katniss and Peeta. He sends Katniss gifts throughout the book to help her survive. *'Effie Trinket' — The Escorts|escort for the tributes of District 12, Katniss and Peeta. She is very prim and proper, and is known for having a distinct Capitol accent. Manners are very important to her as well as keeping an immaculate schedule. She dresses flamboyantly as she is a resident of the Capitol. She helps organize sponsor gifts alongside Haymitch to send Katniss during the games. She also chose the tributes during the Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. She tried to help Peeta and Katniss with their manners and etiquette but was appalled at Katniss' deliberate rudeness at times. As a result, she quickly grew frustrated and gave up. *'Primrose "Prim" Everdeen' — The younger sister and the only sibling of Katniss Everdeen. In the first book of the series, she is only twelve, and against the odds, she is chosen. She owns a goat named Lady and a cat named Buttercup. Lady provides dairy for the Everdeen family. Unlike her older sibling in many aspects, Prim has a heart full of compassion and an affinity for healing. Prim had been originally chosen as a tribute, until Katniss volunteered to take her place. *'Mrs. Everdeen' - Mrs. Everdeen is the mother of Katniss. She went through a great depression because of the death of her husband in the mining accident. She abandoned her children by closing herself up in her bedroom to stare at the walls, not eating for days, ignoring their hunger, and pleading for interaction for months afterward. As a result of her neglect, Katniss was left with the difficult tasks of supporting the family by finding ways to forage and hunt, eventually trading for what they needed as well. She has blonde hair and blue eyes with light colored skin, characteristics common to the Merchant area of District 12 where she was born and raised. *'Flavius' — A member of Katniss' prep team. He has orange corkscrew locks and wears purple lipstick. Flavius is in charge of hair styling. *'Venia' — A member of Katniss' prep team. Has turquoise hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows.*'Octavia' — A member of Katniss' prep team. Has pea green skin.